


What’s Gotten Into You?

by xXHowIsThisEdgyXx



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Antro au, Begging, Breeding, Desperation, Discussing Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, He’s a mess, Kinda, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Martin forced himself to go through silent heat, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Need for physical touch, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Size Difference, Slight sexual assault, Small top, Touch-Starved, Trans Martin Blackwood, Weird Biology, animal like behavior, animal like reaction, bull Martin, but now he’s in normal heat, dog tim, extremely touch-starved, he hasn’t been horny for a really long time bc of it, heat - Freeform, it involved a type of chemical castration, large bottom, lots of licking, martin is in cow heat, which is a real thing cattle can do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXHowIsThisEdgyXx/pseuds/xXHowIsThisEdgyXx
Summary: The air was warm and sticky, it left everyone feeling cranky. The archives were especially hot. The heat circulated with no real way of escaping. The heat would have been the worst part of the day if it wasn’t for Martin’s pacing and constant rambling.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Kudos: 48





	What’s Gotten Into You?

**Author's Note:**

> Their lower halves are completely animal. While their upper halves are human with animal like features; teeth, tongue, ears, eyes, nipples, extra hair. 
> 
> Words used to describe Martin; Bull, vulva, clit, folds, entrance,

The air was warm and sticky, it left everyone feeling cranky. The archives were especially hot. The heat circulated with no real way of escaping. The heat would have been the worst part of the day if it wasn’t for Martin’s pacing and constant rambling.

He’d been like this all day. He’d get up and randomly walk across the room, he’d loudly rant about something before switching to a completely different topic, grab and squeeze at the others. He even got a little too touchy with Jon, leaning down and giving him a nuzzling head butt- which led to Jon giving Martin a very long explanation on why his behavior was inappropriate and childish. 

He’d avoid answering why he was in such a manic mood whenever asked. He was suddenly wickedly good at changing an entire conversation- even if it was just him babbling about nothing until he walked away, bringing his personal conversation with him.

Tim finally snapped when Martin, who’d suddenly taken standing bent over his desk while working, sniffed him. He got up and dragged Martin to the hall. 

“What has gotten into you?” 

Martin shuffled in place, rubbing his hooved palms together. “Nothing! Just- a little antsy. You know how stress can be. Does weird stuff to everybody! I mean-“ he let out a hearty laugh. “You see how Jon gets sometimes.”

“Martin you sniffed me. You- sniffed me. That’s not a stress thing. That is the furthest thing from a stress thing.”

“Did I? Didn’t even notice! Could just be I noticed your soap. Did you buy new soap? Oh- I need to buy more, I’m low. I should try a new scent. Ooh- there’s this strawberry wash I’ve been wanting to try.” 

“Martin-“

“And there’s this- it’s like vanilla snowflake. Oh, it smells great. But it’s so expensive. And in such a little bottle. And for what-“

“Martin. . .”

“Why is soap so expensive? I know I can buy that cheap stuff but it makes my skin smell chemically and makes my hair texture weird.”

“Martin!” Tim barks.

Martin’s eyes go wide as his ears flick. “Oh?”

“What is up with you, seriously? It’s getting a little concerning.”

Martin wiggled in place. He leaned back against the wall and puffed an awkward breath as he rubbed his back against the wall. “I’m- I’m in heat. I’m sorry! I’ve been trying not to be creepy but I just- can’t not rub against stuff. And being stuck here isn’t helping!”

“Heat? You’ve never shown signs like- this. Hell, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you act like you're in heat.”

“Because I go through silent heats! It’s a thing cattle can do! I heard dogs can do it too! I normally take meds to raise my prolactin levels so I have low progesterone levels. But they ran out when I was trapped in my flat and I haven’t had a way to get them refilled.

”The thing that sucks about high prolactin is that my body is soooooo- dry! I have to deal with a lot of lactation, like more than normal levels of cow lactation. It’s honestly gross. My libido is also really low!

“But now I’m off them and I’m so- so- so just, Blegh. I haven’t gone through a normal heat in so long. I’m going kind of crazy.”

Tim blinked a few times, staring ahead with his hands on his hips. “How long is this going to last?”

“Not that long! I’ll be fine by- maybe tomorrow. It’s been a few hours already!” 

“You know you can ask to be excused. Sasha takes time off when she’s in heat. I know you can’t go home exactly but if it’s just a day or two you can ask for some alone time.”

Martin shifted more. He struggled to make eye contact or even look at Tim. “Jon already yelled at me, imagine what he’ll say when I tell him I rubbed my face against him because I’m horny! He’d probably kill me.”

Tim let out a thick snicker. “Yeah- maybe should have asked for the day off before you smashed your face into him.”

“I didn’t even think about it! Ugh! I’m losing my mind!” 

“Do you think you can last the rest of the day? And see how you feel after you get some rest tomorrow?”

“I can try.”

“Okay- just, tell me if you need anything. Or just need a breather.”

The rest of the day dragged on. It was obvious Martin was trying his best, but he would slip every now and then. 

He’d try his best to avoid contact but he couldn’t help but hover. Tim would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a slight rush of excitement whenever Martin would curl against him.

Sure Tim couldn’t smell Martin’s heat- his pheromones weren't for him. But Martin was visibly begging to be bred- a state he’s never seen him in. 

It didn’t take long for lunch to roll around. Sasha had left and had asked if Tim and Martin were coming. They both politely declined for today. Jon stayed locked in his office like always.

But Tim and Martin needed to eat and Martin most definitely needed some fresh air. 

After some time when most people would have gotten off break, Tim dragged Martin upstairs.

He dragged him to the break room and set him down. Martin had a real issue with wiggling in his chair, rubbing his back against the backrest- rutting his thighs together. He kept making awkward breathy sounds- Tim finally realized he was trying not to moo randomly.

Martin had said he had a salad in the fridge. Tim didn’t really have anything but he could just order something. But before Tim did anything involving eating he needed to go to the restroom.

“Martin-”

“Hm?”

“Uh- stay here. And don’t- well at least try to not be touchy with anyone who comes in here. And try not to talk anyone’s ear off. Okay?”

He nodded his head, ears flicking. “I’ll try.”

He scampered down the hall. It didn't take him too long to get to and use the restroom but he ended up bumping into a girl from the mailroom. Tim couldn’t remember her name to save his life- she was a horse but Tim knows a lot of horses and quite a few work here. She ended up holding him there to talk to him about her weekend. 

His bathroom endeavor took far longer than he intended. He tried to listen to what she was saying but all he could think about was Martin. Hopefully, he wasn’t unintentionally harassing some poor soul. 

He’d gotten away from her and made his way back to the break room door being shut. Which was weird because the door wasn’t meant to be closed during work hours. It was purposely propped open and it was a pretty big hassle to unstick the latch at the top of the door. 

Tim’s tail stood on end. He reached his hand out and turned the nob. 

The door opened to Martin and another bull. He was pressed into the wall and vigorously grinding his hips into the other bull’s. Martin was gasping out with shaky hitched breaths. 

Tim stood there in horror. He wasn’t even sure if Martin knew this guy but he did know Martin wasn’t in a clear head state right now. 

He tried to figure out how he could pull Martin from this situation. 

He was a golden retriever so he was a lot smaller than both of them. And this other bull was pretty big compared to Martin and Martin was already a giant. 

Martin leaned forward and let out a harsh, lust-filled moan as he licked the other bull. And the other bull licked him back. 

Tim stepped forward and grabbed onto Martin’s sleeve. Tim tugged, causing Martin to stumble to the side. 

“Come on!” Tim growls. 

Martin let out a hazed murmur of confusion as he followed to pull of Tim. The other bull reached out to Tim, cursing at him. Tim snapped his jaw at him, giving a throaty growl. 

Tim pulled Martin out of the break room and dragged him down the hall. Tim managed to take him to an empty stairwell.

Martin plopped against the wall. His breath was hitched and whiny. His expression was glossed over and teary.

“Martin, what happened?”

“Huh- oh. I don’t know. I just-“ he gave out a pathetic throaty whine. 

That whimper hit Tim hard. It struck a chord in his abdomen that made his loins stir.

“I haven’t gone through a normal heat in so long- getting aroused has been physically impossible. And now I’m just. . .” Another whine. “I wasn’t even thinking- I don’t think I can last the rest of the day.”

Tim felt hot as he rubbed his nails through his hair. “Uh-“ he stammered. 

Tim tried to think of what to do. Tim can’t just let Martin get mounted by some random bull who just so happens to work with them. 

This wouldn’t even last long- just till tomorrow. But Martin hasn’t had to deal with this in years. He’s been forcing a silent heat for who knows how long. Hasn’t even had to deal with being aroused. But now he’s been forced into a proper heat.

“Fuck-“ Tim growled.

Martin stumbled forward and slumped into Tim. He moaned as he nudged him, huffing in his ear as rubbed against him. 

A rush of heat washed over Tim as Martin squirmed against him. He reached his arms out and held onto his sleeves.

“I’m sorry-“ he hitched. “I just need to be touched.” 

Tim felt bad being excited by Martin in this state. He couldn’t tell if he was enjoying himself or this was a generally unpleasant experience. He suspected it was just a lack of experience. His body wasn’t used to this extreme of a sensation.

“Is there- anything I can do?”

Martin whined again, this time directly into Tim’s ear. His tail shot directly up in response.

“Don’t say that you’ll know my response.”

Tim didn’t know how to respond. He stood there, wide-eyed. 

Martin groaned again but this time pressed his thick tongue against his skin and fur. Tim let out a tiny gasp at the feeling of the wet mussel against his skin.

He stood there, solid as Martin grabbed and pulled at him. He wasn’t sure if he should stop him. He’d love to let Martin play with him and ride his heat out but he wasn’t sure if Martin really wanted that or it was just his lust. 

Martin let out a shaky moan and an absolutely pathetic moo. He licked his skin again and sucked his lips against the curve of his jaw. 

Tim couldn’t help but give a tiny moan of satisfaction at the feeling. “Martin-“ he gasped.

Martin hickey a teary breath and pulled away. “I’m sorry!”

“No- no. If I help you with this- do- you actually want this?”

Martin nodded vigorously. “Please!” He gasped. 

“You’re sure- you want me to do this? You can say no at absolutely any point.”

Martin bonked his head against Tim’s, rubbing against him. “Yes! Please- please, please mount me, Tim!” 

Martin wrapped his fingers in Tim’s shirt, tugging on the fabric. He licked him again, licking his bangs back causing them to stick up. “I promise I want this!”

Tim stumbled back slightly as Martin pushed a bit more weight onto him. “Ah- erm. Wait! You’re gonna crush me.”

Martin pulled back and pulled his hands to his chest. “I’m sorry!”

“Uh- no. Just how do we do this- you’re pretty big.” He said as he smoothed his bangs down.

“Lay on top of me!” Martin said with a little too much excitement.

He clung to Tim as he stepped back against the wall. He leaned down and kissed him. 

It was sloppy and uncoordinated. Martin kept moaning with need every time his tongue pressed against Tim’s sharp teeth. And Tim tried his best not to bite his tongue. 

When Martin finally pulled away he was on the brink of hyperventilating. He moved his hands to his pants, tugging impatiently at his belt. Tim eagerly helped. 

Once his pants got unbuttoned they were instantly at his ankles. Tim stared in awe at how wet he was. He was completely soaked through his boxers. His slick was even dripping down his thighs- sticking in his curly brown fluff. 

Tim couldn’t help but get on his knees, pressing his face into Martin’s crotch. Inhaling the pure scent of arousal. He lapped his tongue against the thin fabric, leading to Martin crying out- bucking his hips. 

Martin came almost instantly. It only took a few licks for Martin to climax, holding his hand in Tim’s hair. He thrust awkward, jagged, and twitchy ruts into Tim’s face. 

Tim didn’t stop though. He traced his teeth against his boxers, continuing to roll his tongue against him. He panted vigorously into his crotch. 

Martin let out continuous high pitched broken cries. It was a sound Tim has never heard from Martin. He couldn’t tell if it was a reaction to his heat or his touch deprivation but either way he’d gladly listen all day. 

Martin came again, this time curling in on himself. Tim finally pulled away, his mouth dripping. He looked up to Martin, panting. 

Martin leaned back against the wall, gasping. He slid down and hit the cold ground with a soft- thud. He sat there and panted, his eyes closed, his shoulders jerking. 

Tim smiled and tugged his pants off fully. He grabbed his boxers and slid them off Martin’s limp legs. He moved back between his legs and ran his tongue against his swollen vulva. 

Martin threw his hand against his mouth. He tried his best not to squeeze his thighs against Tim’s head. 

He lapped away at his clit, his folds, his entrance. Tasting every bit of skin he could. 

With another harsh cry, Martin came. Twitching violently against Tim. He pulled away and whipped his mouth. 

Martin sat there wheezing. His expression was pure ecstasy. Eyes hooded and lips parted. His dark skin flushed.

He whined at the littlest of touch or movement. 

Tim watched in awe as he undid his own pants Wiggling out of his pants and pulling his unsheathed member from his briefs. He positioned himself between Martin and gently stroked his member against his clit. Martin whined.

He was throbbing, swollen, and dripping. Martin’s chest rose and shook as he huffed out breaths. He looked down at Tim’s member and bit his lip. 

“I thought dogs had- knots.”

“I don’t have a knot twenty-four-seven.”

“Oh.” 

Martin watched as Tim lined up, sliding his tip against his swollen red skin. He let out a sharp cry as he slowly slipped his tip inside. Tim stuck his hands out and held onto Martin’s shoulders, looking for leverage while he thrust forward.

Martin’s legs twitched as Tim slid inside him. He held onto Tim’s waist. It was a little awkward at first. Tim was trying to figure out a good way to rut his hips. The position was already a bit awkward but Martin’s size didn’t help.

Tim grabbed onto Martin’s fluffy thighs and tried to pull him closer. Martin schooched forward and sighed as Tim sunk deeper into him. 

Now able to get a slightly better position, Tim spread his legs and pressed his chest into Martin’s thrusting his hips in a circular motion. 

With each thrust Martin let out a little gasp and moan in Tim’s ear. He wrapped his arms around his waist and held him close. 

Tim’s mind was wrapped. Martin’s broken little groans sent shockwaves through his skull. He wished he could stop panting so he could listen to Martin more clearly. 

Martin’s joints tightened as he reached climax once more. Wrapping and twitching around Tim’s thick member. 

Tim threw his head back and slammed into Martin, causing him to cry out. He churned his hips in quick harsh bursts. 

Martin had no time to ride out his orgasm, there was a sudden jolt of pain as he was being stretched out far too quickly. Tim let out a fierce snarl against his neck as pushed deep into him. 

Tim was coming and not only was he coming he was knotting him. 

Martin tried to pull against the discomfort but Tim stayed put. It swelled inside him as he was pumped full. Tim’s sharp growls were harsh and hot against his ear. 

After a few moments Tim calmed down and panted, rolling his tongue against his bottom teeth. 

Martin leaned his head against Tim’s shoulder. He breathed out, trying to catch his breath. He felt sore from the overstimulation. And he was sore from the quick and sudden stretching. 

“Do you feel. . . Fuck- do you feel better?”

Martin nodded tiredly. “Yeah- thank you.”

“Good- you should. . . Shit!”

“What?”

“I meant to pull out!”

“Oh- I don’t mind. You didn’t have to.”

“No! Martin now- now I can’t pull out.”

“What do you mean?”

“Martin I- knotted you. I literally can’t pull out until it goes down.”

“What? Well how long does that last?”

Tim’s face churned. “Uh well, it could be thirty minutes. . . Or-“ he sucked in a harsh breath. “Like four hours.”

“Four hours? Tim!”

“I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking!”

“We can’t sit here for that long!”

“Well we just gotta wait.”

Martin let out an exhausted groan. He leaned his head back against the wall and shut his eyes.

“So-“ Tim puffed. “How was your weekend?”


End file.
